(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device having a touch sensing function.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), typically includes a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. The LCD may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, an organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer, and an electrophoretic display may include charged particles. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, such a display device may include a touch sensing function for an interaction with a user, in addition to a function of displaying the image. The touch sensing function is to find touch information such as whether a touch by an object occurs a screen, a location of the touch, or the like by sensing changes in pressure, charges, light, or the like applied to a screen of the display device, when the user writes texts or draws figures on the screen by touching of a finger or a touch pen on the screen. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information.
A display panel having the touch sensing function typically includes a plurality of X-axis lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of Y-axis lines extending in a column direction to recognize the touched location.
In a manufacturing process of such a display device, an optical mask for providing a plurality of separate X-axis lines and a plurality of separate Y-axis lines extending in a column direction is typically used.